A Day In The Life Of Torchwood
by Rubberry
Summary: A deeper insight into each member of Torchwood and their friends daily activities
1. Jack

**Jack**

Walking down from the conference room I noticed Owen and Toshiko having their morning argument. Judging by the look on Owens face this was going to be an argument which went on all day. Nodding as I walked past them I headed towards the kitchen with the hope Ianto would already be there waiting with an extra strong coffee for yours truly.

To my surprise not only was Ianto in the kitchen but so was his family that concerned me slightly because I never expected to see The Doctor again not with The Master anyway… Ianto noticed me straight away and could see how puzzled I was.

"When you told us you had a fiancé, we thought it would be someone like Owen…" Jenny sighed hoping I would pick up on her disappointment, Ianto walked over and stood next to be proving to his family that they couldn't pick or choose who he dated.

"Well Jack, I'll be honest I would rather have you as a son-in-law then have someone like Gwen as a daughter-in-law" The Doctor chuckled still coming to terms with recent revelations. Smiling at what The Doctor had just said I turned heading in the direction of my office, just as I was out of the door I was told to halt by The Master.

"Harkness. If you're going to be a part of my family you need to know a few things. One; my name on earth is Harold Saxon, two; If you ever pull a stint like this again I'll personally kill you over and over again. Finally The Doctors name on earth is David" The Master explained glaring at me in disgust.

"Ok then Harold. I won't pull a stint like this again, David I'm glad you'd rather have me in your family and finally Jenny, deal with me or don't I honestly couldn't be less interested oh and if you want Owen as a boyfriend so badly. You're going to have to deal with Toshiko his girlfriend." I said continuing my journey to my office; David was in hysterics at his partner being out witted by me while Ianto was following me into my office with some papers.

Sitting down at my desk I took a quick look at the files someone had left on my desk from the previous day. Looking up I noticed Ianto sitting opposite me signing off some work. I'd honestly forgotten I'd made him second in command but I'm glad I did.

"Well Jack, I'm honestly surprised my family took to liking you…" Ianto laughed cheerfully

"Indeed I am surprised too, anyway Ianto I have a gift for you, lets say it's an engagement present from yours truly" I smiled handing Ianto a set of keys, to start with he seemed confused then he grasped the concept.

"You've finally got a house for us, And new cars? How did you manage to do all of this without me?" Ianto questioned now grinning with excitement. In my mind I pictured new house sex, it looked great and I was hoping Ianto was thinking something similar.

"Well Mr Jones. I have my ways, the house is empty though, I'm now relying on you to fill the house up with stuff for us because lets be honest I'll never be able to fill it with stuff we both like" I sighed sipping a small whisky I'd left on my desk from earlier, placing the glass back on my desk I noticed Ianto was on his feet and ready to go.

"Each car and SUV has a different card in so it's up to you which one you pick" I said still grinning at the new house sex thought from earlier.


	2. Owen

**Owen**

Toshiko seemed more pissed than usual today, and I do not know why. I don't know whether it was something I had said, whether it was something I had done but I knew I was going to pay for it big time today…

"Tosh… What've I done wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes hoping to see happiness and cuteness; instead I saw anger and pain.

"You know what you've done Owen." Tosh cried walking away quickly

"No. I don't know what I've done actually! Tell me what I've done and I'll fix it!" I shouted back furious already that my girlfriend wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Before Toshiko could answer I overheard Jenny talking about me and smiled then I noticed Toshikos scowl.

"You're doing it again Owen!" Tosh shouted, then it clicked Toshiko was jealous of Jenny and me becoming friendly…

"You're jealous of my friendship with Jenny?" I laughed heading towards the autopsy area

"I'm not jealous of your friendship with her. I'm fed up of the constant flirting between you two and I'm devastated that you ruined our relationship by kissing her" Tosh cried and shouted again while running out of the hubs main area.

"If you two are going to argue with each other all day do it while in your designated areas please!" Jack shouted from his office. I was jealous of Jack right now, he had the perfect relationship with Ianto and Iantos family while their relationship was growing stronger I was losing hope of being with Toshiko much longer.

I grabbed Iantos arm just as he was leaving the hub and pleaded with him to know how his relationship with Jack became so strong.

"Trust is everything in a relationship, Jack says to everyone in a flirtatious way _I'm captain Jack Harkness_ but I know he's only being friendly and Jack knows that I care about my coffee more than him at times so you see Owen, trust is vital to every relationship" Ianto explained pulling my hand off his jacket. I sighed to myself and dug myself deep into my work because I knew it'd be a good three hours at least until I could talk to Tosh, sighing again I realised I had probably blown my chance to progress my relationship with Toshiko. How depressing


	3. Ianto

**Ianto**

Overwhelmed by the fact Jack had finally bought a house and new cars I leapt at the opportunity to go all interior designer on our new home. However before I could do that I would have to get through the hub and its workers in one piece.

I was halfway to my goal of leaving the hub without hassle and then it happened. Owen ruined the streak by asking me how to make relationships work, I sighed at him gave him a long explanation about how I made my relationship with Jack work so well threw his hand back at him and ran out the hub so no one else could hassle me.

"Wait Ianto!" I heard Jenny shout my name, good grief I didn't want her to tag along on my journey to completing my home.

"Whatever you want Jenny ask Jack" I shouted with anger I was not in the mood I had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time

"But I want to come on the car journey with you" Jenny moaned, I heard her loud and clear but chose to ignore her because she would not only bug me but she would also empty my bank account for the month in one shop.

Jumping into the SUV Jack had bought as one of the engagement gifts I spotted a list of instructions saying do not let Jenny in this SUV or Gwen or anyone associated with Torchwood. I chuckled to myself and drove off, by the time I had gotten out of the car park Jenny was waiting expecting me to open the door she snarled at me angry that I had ignored her earlier. I ignored her snarl again and drove around her quickly with the doors on deadlock, luckily Jack had prepared for this when he'd bought the cars and had placed the cars at different locations. Driving to the location of the first car I switched over quickly before Jenny spotted me. Before I could get to the furniture store I knew I would have to switch the cars over at least four more times just for Jenny to become slightly confused.

Pulling into the furniture car park I turned the engine off jumped out the car and ran in as fast as I could. Greeted at the door by someone who knew Torchwood I threw them the car and started tagging items I wanted in the house, I still didn't have much time and with Jenny on my case it would be even less. Grabbing the card off the sales man I thanked him and ran off again, turning the engine on I sped off, I knew no cops would dare stop me because I worked for Torchwood. Jumping out the car again I rushed into the grocery store uploaded my shopping list of essentials for the house, handed a wad of cash to a sales assistant stated Torchwood and ran off again. I had managed to sort out two things off my list and I knew I would have to get the rest of the list completed eventually but they would have to wait until I had time to find someone to distract my annoying sister for the day.

Parking the car up, I walked back into the hub and straight into my shared office with Jack.

"Don't be surprised if my annoying sister walks in now and has a go at me for leaving her about an hour ago." I sighed

"It's a new record though usually she'd have caught up with you in ten minutes" Jack laughed

"I know, I've been practising on speed driving and shopping. Your tips worked miracles for me" I laughed, then right on queue Jenny stormed in and began the argument Jack and I had been waiting for.


	4. Jenny

**Jenny**

All I wanted to do today was go shopping, eat food, bully Jack and watch some rubbish tele but no… I ended up nearly dying thanks to Ianto and missed my chance to go shopping. Stupid family being demanding, they should know by now if I want to go shopping and I don't get to go then I'm not going to work for shit.

Shouting at Ianto I tried to find out why he wouldn't let me go shopping with him then I thought I'd play with Jacks mind a little bit and tell him Ianto was having an affair.

"I didn't want you shopping with me because you'd end up spending all the money on my card. You always do and you have enough military clothes as it is Jenny" Ianto sighed

"I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH MILITARY CLOTHES AND IM NOT THE ONE HAVING AN AFFAIR!" I shouted back with a little smirk on my face knowing my brother would either break down or go mental.

"Female Doctor, about five foot two and her blonde friend with bright pink jacket?" Jack questioned and surprisingly enough he was right because I remembered seeing Ianto earlier today with two girls of that description.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I replied really confused

"Dr Martha Jones and Miss Rose Tyler, both ex companions of your dad both Torchwood workers with the day off. Do find out the facts before making up accusations" Jack chuckled signalling for me to leave his office.

"I'm not leaving your office Jack and you can't make me" I smirked getting ready to put up a fight

"Dad wants you Jenny he's behind you trying to get your attention" Ianto said grinning that I'd let my guard down for a minute. Turning around I apologised to my Dad and left because whatever Dad wanted with me I didn't want Jack or Ianto to know about it because they'd bug me about it forever

"What?" I asked bored stiff

"Leave your brother and brother-in-law to be alone" Dad sighed getting ready to lecture me about how I was being a horrible sister to Ianto again

"I have not done anything wrong!" I shouted walking off

"YOU ACCUSED YOUR BROTHER OF HAVING AN AFFAIR, YOU STALKED HIM ALL DAY AND THEN WHEN IT CAME TO ASKING HIM ABOUT IT YOU BLURTED IT OUT TO JACK WHO HUMILIATED YOU!" Dad shouted back storming off to the kitchen to be calmed down by my father.


	5. David

_Note: Sorry for no chapter yesterday but due to GCSE exams coming up I may have to start uploading chapters once a week. Next week will be the final week a chapter is uploaded every day because then the exams kick in and I'll be revising but if you have any requests please direct mail me on twitter or mail me on here_

_Much love_

_Rubberry_

**David**

On the way over to the kitchen I spotted Toshiko sulking slightly about her argument with Owen earlier. Detouring I asked her what was wrong and she snarled at me, I thought to myself silly girl because I knew it was over Jenny being flirtatious with her boyfriend constantly but I thought I'd ask anyway to be polite because that's the kind of guy I am.

Staring at me Toshiko broke down confessing that she believed that Owen loved Jenny more than her and that she was about to be dumped by the man she loved the most.

"He won't dump you; Jenny is being a jealous little girl, her brothers getting married to Jack. She has always been close to him and she fears the future as if she is going to lose him" I explained to Toshiko and she smiled slightly

"Thank you David, I just wish my relationship with Owen would progress further though otherwise I'd be happy and fine" Tosh confessed, grabbing her hand I dragged her to the kitchen because I knew the one person who'd sort her out would be Harold. He had a skill for these things and if his evilness couldn't sort her out then his depressing stories would. Sitting Toshiko down in the kitchen I nodded to Harold and walked away. For a while I could hear silence then I heard Harold and evil plans for the future, I knew I'd have to slap that man later because his stories usually became a reality one way or another.

"Harold, stop it!" I shouted sarcastically. Walking around every desk I grabbed at least ten files full of paperwork so I had something to do.

"Dad, head home everyone is leaving for the day" Ianto shouted, walking back into his office I asked him whether he'd like me to get rid of everyone so Jack and him could finish their shopping off and get ready to move into their new home."


	6. Toshiko

**Toshiko**

Listening to Harold and how he was more than happy to tell me his evil schemes and then some heartbreaking stories made me realised something. Jenny was a jealous manipulative bitch who needed to be taught a lesson, sighing I looked up at Harold and he could see the evil in my eye it made his day.

"Harold, I want Jenny to be taught a lesson on how you don't mess with my boyfriend" I said biting a cookie scheming in my head the various things I could do to teach Jenny a lesson.

"Slap her, punch her and turn it into a bitch fight" Harold laughed while imaging his speech as a reality.

"Or you could just set a couple of weevils on her and their friend Khan then she'll apologise for flirting with your boyfriend" Jack said laughing while handing me a note. Reading the note it was from Owen

'_Toshiko, Meet me in the bay in half an hour we have things to sort out… Love Owen'_ Smiling at the message I told Jack and Harold I was going to consider both their offers but Jack knew in reality I wouldn't take Harold's offer it was too violent. Walking into the bay I spotted Owen sat down on a couple of steps by where we had our first date holding a box was I about to get the progress I had earlier hoped for? Or was I about to see him talk to Jenny? I didn't know or care right now because Owen was looking straight at me with a shy smile on his face. Not like him at all, so I began to walk over to him and he began to walk towards me stopping right in the middle where we had our first kiss he sat down on the floor and asked me to join him so I did. Opening the box he waited for me to say yes or no because he was too nervous to ask me.

"Yes!" I screeched hugging him knowing our romance and passion was real and what he and Jenny had was bullshit.

"Thank you Toshiko Sato, I promise you I'll be the best husband ever and we'll be the perfect couple" Owen sighed while calming down. Releasing my arms from the hug he told me we could have whatever wedding we wanted big and white or small and quick, I told him I'd rather just show Jenny that he was loyal and that she was psychotic laughing he agreed because we both knew this was the most painful lesson. Truth.


	7. Harold

**Harold**

David and I very rarely have romantic moments either because of our children or because Jack was doing something stupid involving our son. So when every member of Torchwood went out on a date with their other half I thought I'd try have a romantic moment with my half… Only my idea of romance was different to his…

"Harold! Stop it!" David shouted as I pinpointed co-ordinates to bring the brightest star see able to earth into the hub for David as a gift to say I love you…

"Why? It's a gift for you, you enjoy the stars and travelling planets is it too much?" I sighed starting to panic in my head about how I could have just ruined the moment

"It's wonderful but wouldn't you rather just have some fun? Stars are in the sky constantly fun isn't" David laughed dragging me off.

An hour later and we were travelling towards a sandy beach we'd dropped the TARDIS off in Sarah-Jane Smiths South Croydon garden and set off in one of the cars we had left at hers during our travels. Arriving at the beach David threw me to the ground and had me watch him as he unloaded a pile of picnic food and a picnic blanket I thought to myself I could get used to David's idea of romance. Then it happened. Jack had found us and he was about to ruin our picnic because that's the person he was.

"Have a nice evening you two, were off to meet Sarahs son Luke his girlfriends a wedding planner she's going to go through all the effort for us. We'll see you back in Cardiff whenever" Jack laughed then carried on walking with Ianto down the beach. I shrugged at David both of us puzzled at Jack's kindness towards me considering I was never nice to him.

"Maybe you should give Jack some credit. Ever since he's become engaged to Ianto he's really calmed down he still has a fight with John but that's natural its like you with Jack it's a paternal instinct you cannot help it." David said sitting down on the blanket.

"Yeah, you're right I should be kinder to him… But I'm going to be honest it won't happen because Jacks always going to be a tosser in my mind and that's how it will always be" I sighed sipping my drink.


	8. Gwen

**Gwen**

Today was a brilliant day the sun was shining Rhys had the day off and Jack had agreed I could have the day off on the condition I didn't bump into him or anyone else from Torchwood. I didn't think my day could get any better than it already was.

"Morning beautiful. While you were asleep I finished some paperwork for that company I worked for… Yep you heard me worked. I'm now an unemployed man who knows everything about Torchwood and aliens so what are you lot going to do about it?" Rhys laughed and questioned. Sitting up in bed I began to drink the tea he'd left me.

"Nothing I will do nothing not until tomorrow morning anyway" I sighed slumping back down into the bed hoping I could catch up on some well deserved sleep

"Oh Gweny you promised you'd get me into Torchwood" Rhys complained

"When did I!" I demanded getting fed up about not getting my sleep but excited about the day ahead.

"Last night you said if I left my job you'd get me into Torchwood so I left now get me into Torchwood" Rhys demanded. Getting out of bed I slapped him then hugged him romantically but then I shoved him out the room so I could get dressed.

"I'll do my best tomorrow but I'm not calling the hub today and I'm not calling Jack before you ask!" I shouted from the room, I could hear Rhys sighing he obviously thought I'd never get him into Torchwood but I would just in my own time. Walking out of the bedroom I grabbed Rhys and told him today we'd go out for a romantic meal do some shopping then maybe visit the team down in the hub.

"YAY!" Rhys squealed like a child I slapped my forehead wondering what the hell I had married all those years ago. Driving the car out of our neighbourhood I wondered whether Rhys was ok he seemed quiet since I had slapped him earlier...

"Rhys love… You ok?" I questioned pulling into a parking space over the road from Chepstow racecourse I'd forgot to tell Rhys today was the day of the Grand National he loved watching it on television but never had time to watch it in person meet the jockeys and trainers so today was about him.

"Yeah, I'm good what are we doing here?" He questioned

"Were going to watch the racing and other stuff…" I replied kissing him lightly then jumping out the car so I could find our passes

"Oh Gwen Cooper… I bloody love you!" Rhys shouted hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"I love you too now lets go" I replied walking across the road to the steward

"No pass no entry." The steward bluntly said.

"Were Torchwood… Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams we are here with Martha Jones and Mickey Smith" I explained but he was having none of it.

"Gwen Cooper is on the list but Rhys Williams is not." The steward said sighing knowing he was about to get into a large fight he decided to look around quickly and then shovelled us through before it was too late.

"Thanks Gwen…" Rhys said smiling then dragging me off to the first race of the day.


	9. Rhys

**Rhys**

It was nice to have my wife back for the day and knowing the possibility I could be working with my wife soon made me smile.

"Gweny come on it's been a day will you call Jack now?" I pleaded getting inpatient over my wife avoiding contact with her boss. I was beginning to become suspicious because the last time she avoided someone she'd had an affair with them and I'd forgiven her that time but I wouldn't forgive her this time if she had another affair that would be our marriage over!

"I don't want to call him Rhys I'll talk to him when I return to Torchwood later today but until then I won't call him now drop the topic please!" Gwen shouted storming out of the house. I knew I'd annoyed her now but I couldn't help it she made me suspicious, I followed her out of the house and back down to the hub watching the footage from the hub upstairs in the 'security area' that was until Ianto came up.

"Rhys Williams we've been expecting you. Jack wants a word with you" Ianto said signalling for me to go on through to the hub. Walking down into the hub I walked into Jacks office and slammed the door.

"Do you mind? I never asked for the door to be slammed shut…" Jack said sipping on his whisky. I turned my head to notice Ianto standing by the door it was bad enough I was having a conversation with Jack but to have the coffee boy watching was outrageous.

"Coffee Boy. Do you mind? I'm trying to have a sophisticated conversation with dumbo in front of me" I said glaring at him.

"I have a name Rhys. You better change your attitude before you start working with Gwen or she'll end up beating you up." Ianto laughed

"Oh Rhys did I not mention? Ianto's my partner so he co-runs Torchwood with me and like he said be careful what you say he has the power to rule your life." Jack laughed I sighed I knew there would be no way out of this one I was in for a job of torture with Dumbo and Coffee Boy as my bosses…

"No you didn't mention that at all. So does that mean I have to report to you both?" I sighed secretly panicking at the outcome

"Yes. Now lets see…" Jack said picking up a clipboard from his desk. "You can start by cleaning each individual weevil cage then you can clean Owens autopsy area then clean Gwen's work area and then go buy the team take out" Jack boomed signalling for me to leave. Walking out Ianto stopped me for a second I thought maybe he was going to be my saviour

"Don't take any foods down with you; make sure you don't smell of anything except maybe bio and DO NOT TOUCH MY COFFEE MACHINE!" Ianto exclaimed kicking me out the office. Today was one hell of a day in the life of Torchwood I hoped tomorrows would be better.


End file.
